lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ария (Aria):Встань, Страх Преодолей
Кто сказал, что страсть опасна, Доброта смешна, Что в наш век отвага не нужна? Как и встарь, от ветра часто Рушится стена. Крепче будь – и буря не страшна! Кто сказал – один не воин, Не величина, Кто сказал – другие времена? Мир жесток и неспокоен, За волной волна; Не робей – и не собьёт она. Встань (встань, встань), страх преодолей, Встань (встань, встань) в полный рост, Встань (встань, встань) на земле своей И достань рукой до звёзд. Кто сказал – живи покорно, Не ищи руна, Не летай и не ныряй до дна? Сталь легка, судьба проворна; Грош тому цена, Кто устал и дремлет у окна. Встань (встань, встань), страх преодолей, Встань (встань, встань) в полный рост, Встань (встань, встань) на земле своей И достань рукой до звёзд! Кто сказал – борьба напрасна, Зло сильней добра? Кто сказал – спасайся, вот нора? Путь тяжёл, но цель прекрасна, Как огонь костра. Человек, настал твой час, пора! Встань (встань, встань), страх преодолей, Встань (встань, встань) в полный рост, Встань (встань, встань) на земле своей И достань рукой до звёзд! До звёзд! До звёзд!! Romanized Kto skazal, chto strast' opasna, Dobrota smeshna, Chto v nash vek otvaga ne nuzhna? Kak i vstar', ot vetra chasto Rushitsya stena. Krepche bud' – i burya ne strashna! Kto skazal – odin ne voin, Ne velichina, Kto skazal – drugiye vremena? Mir zhestok i nespokoyen, Za volnoy volna; Ne robey – i ne sobyot ona. Vstan' (vstan', vstan'), strakh preodoley, Vstan' (vstan', vstan') v polnyy rost, Vstan' (vstan', vstan') na zemle svoyey I dostan' rukoy do zvyozd. Kto skazal – zhivi pokorno, Ne ishchi runa, Ne letay i ne nyryay do dna? Stal' legka, sud'ba provorna; Grosh tomu tsena, Kto ustal i dremlet u okna. Vstan' (vstan', vstan'), strakh preodoley, Vstan' (vstan', vstan') v polnyy rost, Vstan' (vstan', vstan') na zemle svoyey I dostan' rukoy do zvyozd! Kto skazal – bor'ba naprasna, Zlo sil'ney dobra? Kto skazal – spasaysya, vot nora? Put' tyazhyol, no tsel' prekrasna, kak ogon' kostra. Chelovek, nastal tvoy chas, pora! Vstan' (vstan', vstan'), strakh preodoley, Vstan' (vstan', vstan') v polnyy rost, Vstan' (vstan', vstan') na zemle svoyey I dostan' rukoy do zvyozd! Do zvyozd! Do zvyozd!! Translation Who said that passion is dangerous, Kindness is ridiculous, That one needs no courage in our time? Like before, a wall will Get destroyed by wind. Be stronger and you will fear no storms! Who said one man no man And has no value, Who said the times are different? The world is cruel and restless, Wave after wave. Don't lose your heart and no wave will make you fall! Stand up (stand up, stand up), vanquish your fear, Stand up (stand up, stand up) and straighten your shoulders, Stand up (stand up, stand up) in your land And reach the stars with your hand. Who told you to live humbly And not to look for the fleece, Not to fly and not to dive down to the bottom? Steel is light and destiny is nimble. Who is tired and dozing off at the window Is not worth a curse. Stand up (stand up, stand up), vanquish your fear, Stand up (stand up, stand up) and straighten your shoulders, Stand up (stand up, stand up) in your land And reach the stars with your hand! Who said that struggling is useless And that the evil is stronger than the good? Who said, "run for your life, here's a hole for you"? The path is hard but the aim is beautiful Like a bonfire. Human, your time has come! Stand up (stand up, stand up), vanquish your fear, Stand up (stand up, stand up) and straighten your shoulders, Stand up (stand up, stand up) in your land And reach the stars with your hand! Reach the stars! Reach the stars!! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Ария (Aria):Встань, Страх Преодолей Категория:Исполнители на А Категория:Исполнители на А Категория:Песни на В